1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for an endoscope that is connected to a light source device generating illumination light, and an endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diagnosis, which uses an endoscope system comprising an endoscope, a light source device, and a processor device, is generally made in a medical field. The endoscope includes an insertion part that is inserted into a subject, and images an observation object (a mucous membrane or the like present in the subject) that is irradiated with illumination light generated by the light source device. The processor device generates the image of the observation object by using image signals that are obtained from the imaging of the observation object, and displays the image of the observation object in a monitor.
The endoscope is connected to the light source device and the processor device by a cable that is called a universal cable. The universal cable extends from an operation part (a grip section) of the endoscope, and a connector, which is to be connected to the light source device and the processor device, is provided at an end portion of the universal cable. Since the light source device and the processor device are formed separately, the connector generally branches to a connector (hereinafter, referred to as an optical connector) that is optically connected to the light source device and a connector (hereinafter, referred to as an electrical connector) that is electrically connected to the processor device. For example, the optical connector is provided with a light guide part (a light guide, an optical fiber, or the like) that guides illumination light generated by the light source device; and the electrical connector is provided with an electrical contact that sends and receives control signals, image signals obtained from imaging performed by the endoscope, and the like.
In recent years, the light source device and the processor device have been connected to each other and there has been a case in which the light source device and the processor device are substantially integrated with each other. In an endoscope system of which the light source device and the processor device are substantially integrated with each other, a connector is electrically connected to the processor device through, for example, the light source device. Accordingly, the connector is formed of a connector in which the optical connector and the electrical connector are integrated with each other.
For example, in a connector of an endoscope system disclosed in JP2011-087800A, an optical connector and an electrical connector are integrated with each other and a coil for wirelessly sending and receiving control signals and the like and a coil for wirelessly receiving power to be supplied are provided around a light guide part. For this reason, when the connector of the endoscope system disclosed in JP2011-087800A is connected to a light source device, illumination light emitted from the light source device can be guided by a light guide part and communication of control signals and the like and the supply of power to each part of the endoscope can be performed through the light source device. JP2013-208187A discloses an integrated connector that includes a communication unit (a short-distance wireless transmission unit in JP2013-208187A) provided on the vertically upper side of the light guide part.
The connector disclosed in JP2011-087800A is formed in a cylindrical shape as a whole, and the connector disclosed in JP2013-208187A is formed in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped that is long in a vertical direction (hereinafter, referred to as a vertical type) in a posture in which the connector is connected to the light source device arranged horizontally (hereinafter, referred to as a connection posture). However, connectors having shapes different from the shapes of these connectors are also known. For example, a connector disclosed in JP-H10-155740A is not a connector in which an optical connector and an electrical connector are integrated with each other, but is formed in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped that is long in a horizontal direction (hereinafter, referred to as a horizontal type) in a connection posture. Further, a connector disclosed in JP2005-312688A is connected to a light source device through an attachment that is called a conduit connection adapter, and is a substantially horizontal type as in JP-H10-155740A in a state in which the conduit connection adapter is connected.